Till Death Do Us Part
by Yoko Littner
Summary: Leaving off from the manga: Kyo and Tohru have just moved to a new dojo as a young couple in love, but problems are beging to arise. Will they stay together? or Are the problems too much? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Authors Notes: **Hey Guys! First I wanna thank everyone for reading this! Sorry its so short but I just wanted to get it up here. Please feel free to review, don't be afraid. I want to hear what you think: positives, negatives, anything! Also feel free to correct grammar or spelling mistakes, I miss them sometimes. And if you want: give me suggestions of what you think should happen next! The rating is currently T, but it could go to M depending on which way the story wants to go. Thanks again! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Move**

Tears slid down my face as I stood in front of the taxi, looking at everyone who had come to see us off. I leaned in close to Kyo for a moment and his hand tightened on mine. He stepped forward, pulling me gently behind him to come closer to everyone. I looked at each of their faces: Momiji, Yuki, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hana, Uo, Hiro, Haru, Kisa, Rin, Ritsu, Kureno, even Akito had come. "Come on." Kyo whispered still gently tugging on my arm. He lead me down the line of people, stopping at each to say our goodbyes. I was both happy and sad as we finally got into the taxi, waving goodbye as it drove off.

After a few miles I leaned into Kyo, tears sliding down my face. "Aw, don't cry. Its not like we're leaving forever." He said soothingly, rubbing my arm. I couldn't seem find the words to answer him, so I turned my face into his shoulder and stayed there until the taxi stopped in front of the dojo. Kyo opened the door and stepped out of the car, me following closely behind him, and strode up to the taxi driver. "Thank you." He said handing the money to the driver. The driver smiled as Kyo walked to the gate where a man stood. He bowed to the older man who had white hair and electric blue eyes. "Master Arashi." Kyo stated like he was greeting him. "Hello, Kyo." He answered bowing his head. As he brought his head up from the bow his eyes locked with mine. "Ah, this must be Ms. Tohru Honda." He said walking towards me with a large smile on his face. He took my hand and kissed it gently, "I've heard so much about you."  
"You have?" I answered skeptically.  
"Why, yes. I spoke to Akito yesterday and I've been in contact with Kyo and Kazuma for quite sometime."  
"Oh, you're a Sohma?"  
"Would there be any other way we could live here?" Kyo chimed in, sounding annoyed.  
"Allow me to show you to your room." Arashi said, picking up one of the bags.

Kyo followed suit and picked up the other two bags, leaving me with nothing to carry. We followed Arashi past the gate and into the dojo area, where young children were leaning various martial arts. He stopped momentarily, correcting one young girl's form, and continued on to a small room off the hall. He slid the door open and stepped in, setting the bag down on the floor. I stepped in after Kyo and noticed there were two beds in the room, "Who else stays here?" I asked, getting excited that I may have a roommate. "Kyo." He answered simply.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyo screamed.  
"Not at all."  
"You expect me and Tohru to share a room? Or did you forget she's a girl and I'm a guy?"  
"We have no other rooms, you must share it." Arashi said sounding angry. He began to step out the door, but turned at the last second, "Kyo you remember where everything is, right? Show Tohru around for a while and dinner is at six." After those last words he shut the door in Kyo's face. "Great! Just great! Keep treating me like the damned cat!" Kyo yelled at the door before turning to face me.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I want to get the third chapter up within the next week, but that depends on school... Please keep reading! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

I stood in complete shock, staring at Kyo as his voice faded off. As his eyes met mine his face softened and he reached a hand out to grasp mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Um, its okay." I answered, shivering as I finally noticed the cool air. "I forgot how cold it was here." Kyo murmured, dropping my hand. He stepped over to our bags and unzipped his. Reaching into the bag he mumbled, "Where the hell did I put it?" Fumbling around he found what he was looking for and pulled out a gray sweatshirt. "Here, put this on." He said holding it out. I took it and gently pulled it over my head, "Wow, this is warm." I commented as Kyo's arms wrapped around my body. "Kyo?" I whispered, but I received no answer. We stood like that for a minuet before Kyo took one of his hands and lifted my chin gently, so I was looking into his eyes, and kissed me softly. I sighed and let my arms wrap around his neck as the kiss slowly intensified. Within a few moments Kyo pulled his head back and I rested my head against his chest. I could have stood like that forever, but a knock at the door ruined the moment and Kyo released me. He pecked my lips quickly and strode to the door, opening it.

A girl who looked about seventeen, with long, flowing, auburn hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail, stood in the doorway. She wore the same attire as the rest of the students, a white gi, and her chocolate brown eyes stood out against her pale skin. She bowed her head slightly and Kyo did the same. She looked up into his eyes, "Dinner was prepared early, please come eat." She stated, looking between the two of us. "Thank you." I said with a smile. She smiled back quickly before walking towards the dojo.

"Lets go, I'll show you where the kitchen is," Kyo said with a huge grin, "and you can show them how to actually cook." I laughed, "I bet they cook better than I can."  
"No way! Trust me, the food is horrible." He said in all seriousness. I smiled and followed him down the hall past the dojo area, and into another large open space that was filled with tables. There were four tables, three of which were filled with students, ten to a table, and the fourth had a few adults and two open chairs. Kyo walked up to the empty chairs and sat down, I followed his example and sat in the chair next to his.

I looked around the table briefly and saw Arashi, a man with brown hair, and the girl who had come to get us for dinner. The table was quiet as some of the students set the bowls of rice and a bowls of miso soup out in front of each of us. As I began to eat the man spoke, "Kyo, its been quite sometime since we last saw you here."  
"Yeah, I haven't been here since before my training in the mountains with Kazuma." Kyo replied. "And this must be the lovely Miss Honda." The man said looking directly at me. "Please call me Tohru." I replied. "I'm Miki," the man began with a wicked smile "so Tohru, tell me, how do you plan on paying the rent?"  
"Father!" The girl yelled drawing the attention away from me. Miki's hand drew back and he slapped the girl across the face screaming, "Miko, you insolent child! How dare you speak to me that way!"  
"I'm sorry father." She replied as the red mark grew more defined. Miki turned back to me, "So as you were saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, how do you plan on paying the rent and cost of martial arts lessons?"  
"Umm," I began, before Kyo said, "I'm teaching the children."  
"Ah yes, but that only would cover the cost of your rent and her martial arts lessons."  
"Tohru will not be working here." Kyo growled. "I can cook and clean," I interjected quickly, "is that alright?"  
"Of course." Arashi said with a pleased smile. Kyo shot me a look but continued eating. The rest of dinner was quiet and awkward, at least for me. The men continued to talk, but my attention always went to Miko's face that was swelling up quickly and turning a horrible shade of red.

When I was done eating Kyo stood and we left for our room. As I closed the door Kyo turned on me and exclaimed, "What were you thinking? You don't have to work."  
"Of course I do. I cant have you paying for everything."  
"You shouldn't have to work. Kazuma said he would take care of whatever my job wouldn't pay for." Kyo muttered, sitting down on one of the beds. "I'm sure he's going to." I said, shrugging.  
"Whatever," Kyo replied sounding somewhat angry, "why don't you go take a bath?"  
"Okay." I answered, bending over and pecking him on the cheek. I walked out the door and into the hall. Kyo was angry and needed time to cool off, and I was fine with that, plus I really needed a bath. But then it occurred to me, I don't know where the bath is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry about the late release. I really wanted to get it up earlier, but school is getting crazy! Thank goodness for snow days! Please continue reading! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Should I ask Kyo where the bath is? No he's mad and I don't want to bother him. But what should I do? _The mental war in my mind ceased for a moment as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Turning my head, I saw Miko walking towards me. She stopped when she reached me and I could see the bruise forming on her cheek. "Where are you headed?" She asked with a smile. "I was going to go take a bath, but I'm not sure where it is." I answered.  
"I was headed there too, follow me." Miko walked past me and further down the hall before stopping at a door. She slid the door open, revealing two more doors, one labeled "WOMEN" and one labeled "MEN". She slid open the women's door and mentioned, "We're the only women who use this bathroom, there's another one near the dojo area that the students use."  
"Oh" I replied sounding stupid, but the layout of the room had me completely stunned.

There were stalls for the toilets on the wall to my right and next to them were three sinks with a large mirror above them. On the small wall behind me, next to the door, were cabinets. The top shelf didn't have doors on it and inside were neatly stacked towels. The shelves below had doors on them and a spot to slide in a name tag, only one was labeled "Miko" in neat slanted handwriting. The left wall was completely covered in shelves with small open-top boxes lining the wall. Each box also had a place for a name tag; three of them were labeled, two said "Miko" in the slanted handwriting and one said "Laundry". The wall directly across from me had a single door and to the right of the door were hooks with a single robe on one of them.

"We use these cabinets to store some clothing for ourselves," Miko said, pointing to the cabinets behind us, "I usually have sleepwear in mine and my extra gi." She moved her hand to point at the wall to the left, "Those are boxes to keep things for your bath in. I use two, one for my products and one for my clothes." She shifted her hand again to point at the back door, "That door is to the hot spring and you can use one of the hooks for your robe."  
"Thank you," I murmured, "but I forgot my things back in my room."  
"We can go get them." She offered, opening the door and stepping out.

She lead me back to my room and stood next to the open door waiting for me to catch up. I heard a girl's voice come from inside the room, "Please except my feelings, I really like you." But before Kyo could answer I had reached the door.


End file.
